Sex is a lot like math
by Thesml216
Summary: Yusuke needs help with his math homework and Kurama is more than happy to help. Lemon with fluff.


Warning this fanfic contains: Yaoi, lemon(kind of PWP), and some fluff

None of the people metioned belong to me. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

"Hello Yusuke, Do you need help with your usual problems?" Kurama asked as he led the young spirit detective upstairs to his bedroom. "Yeah, it's harder than normal." Yusuke replied rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin plastered to his face. "Okay then, I ll see what I can do." Kurama spoke as he and Yusuke sat down at the foot of his bed. Yusuke set his book bag down between his feet as Kurama leaned over Yusuke and said softly, "Now let's see what I can help you with." He started to unzip Yusuke s book bag and proceeded to pull out his math book.

"Yeah, the teacher was talking about FOIL something or other. I m not really sure." Yusuke said, as he leaned back and propped himself up with his hands, looking up into Kurama s bright, green eyes. ""The FOIL method? Kurama asks while looking down at him nearly sprawled out on his bed.

"Yeah, that was it! Cause I was thinking of a different kind of method when the teacher yelled at me for daydreaming." Yusuke said leaning up a bit more still keeping eye contact with the green eyed fox.

Kurama sighed inwardly and thought, 'If you spent more time actually listening to the teacher and less time daydreaming about Keiko's nonexistent chest, then maybe I wouldn't run the risk of raping you every time you come over for help with your math.'

Kurama looked over to see a shirtless Yusuke sitting cross-legged in the middle the middle of his bed. ""Why did you take your shirt off? Kurama asked barely able to keep his eyes off Yusuke's well defined chest. "Well," Yusuke said with a slight pout to his face, "It was feeling a little hot, so I figured you wouldn't mind, since we're both guys and it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before, if I took my shirt off." Kurama stared at Yusuke for a moment before he put Yusuke's math book back in his bag and turned to face him.

"Yusuke," Kurama nearly purred as he slowly straddled Yusuke's lap and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to teach you a different kind of math." "Kurama!" Yusuke Yelped as the fox pushed him back against the pillows and started to lean over him.

Kurama pressed his lips against Yusukes, who instantly kissed back bringing a need into the kiss; a need for more, a need for passion, and a need for love. Kurama pulled back and whispered in his ear, his voice rich and heavy, "You see Yusuke, sex is a lot like math. First, you take two people and add a bed." Kurama ran his fingers down Yusuke's chest where they found a nipple to tease and toy with, causing Yusuke to cry out and moan Kurama's name.

"Next," Kurama leaned down and gave one of the hard nubs, he had previously been rolling between his fingers, a quick nip before continuing, "You subtract the clothes." Yusuke looked down at the boxer clad fox and wondered when he had removed his clothes, and then saw that the fox was nibbling and sucking on his pecs with his thumbs hooked in the top of his boxers. Kurama looked up into Yusuke's pretty, brown eyes, winked, and with a foxy grin gently pulled the boxers down over Yusuke's straining cock. Kurama s mouth slowly dusted light kisses down to Yusuke's member and then softly kissed the tip. Green eyes met brown as Kurama leaned up and kissed Yusuke full on the lips for the briefest moment. Kurama reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of rose scented lube and coated three of his fingers in it.

"Finally, you divide the legs." Kurama said as he gently nudged Yusuke's legs apart and slowly pressed one, long finger into Yusuke's hole. "Ku...Ramaagh! Yusuke moaned as the fox's finger probed and teased the boy's prostrate. The fox sucked and nibbled on the spirit detective's nipples turning them back into hard, little nubs.

Once Kurama was able to fit all of his three lube covered fingers into Yusuke's hole, without the detective whimpering in pain, he removed his fingers causing Yusuke to groan in disappointment and need. "Don't worry, something even better will be there soon." Kurama said as he applied lube to his own painfully hard cock and lined up with Yusuke's hole. Kurama looked down at Yusuke and said, "We'll save the multiplying for later."

He thrust into the tight hole that would only belong to him and no other if he had any say in the matter. Once fully seated in the detective's hot, little hole Kurama held as still as he could, hoping to cause Yusuke as little pain as possible.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours to the fox, Yusuke moaned out, "Ku...Kurama move!" Upon hearing this Kurama began slowly drawing out nearly all the way and then pushing back in. The thrusts were slow and deep, but Yusuke wanted more and he moaned, "Fa...faster Kurama! Harder!" With his moans filling the room like that Kurama knew that he had to give him more.

Kurama's thrusts grew faster and harder, he knew the spirit detective wouldn't last much longer, so he snaked his hand between his and Yusuke's bodies and began to stroke Yusuke's twitching member in time with his thrusts. "Kur...ama! I...mmm...cumming! Kurama!" Yusuke screamed the fox's name in ecstasy as he came. White streamers of his salty seed splashed between their bodies and Yusuke's already intensely tight hole squeezed even tighter around Kurama's cock causing him to cry out Yusuke's name and fill the detective with his own bitterly fragrant cum.

After Yusuke's still quivering hole had completely milked Kurama's cock for all it was worth Kurama slowly slid out of the heavily panting boy still pinned below him. Kurama bent his head down and lightly kissed the soft lips of his spirit detective; his, the spirit detective was finally his, and if he had it his way the detective would only ever belong to him, but then a sudden thought hit the fox, 'What if he doesn't want me? It s not exactly like I asked him before I started fucking his brains out.' Kurama nearly teary eyed now looked down at the spirit detective that he longed to call his and simply asked, "So where does this put us?"

Yusuke met the green eyes trying to avoid his own brown ones and said, "Well Kurama, as you know, I m not the brightest and with you being such a great tutor I think I'm going to have to meet with you every day after school and maybe even on the weekends."

"So, I'm just going to be a living sex toy for you to release your own sexual frustrations upon. Is that it?" Kurama asked as he tried to get off of Yusuke, but was pulled back down into a forceful kiss full of passion and life.

Yusuke broke away after awhile and looked at Kurama as he said, "I want you to be my fox, nobody else's. I need you to be my fox. I love you Kurama." The fox nearly in tears leaned down by Yusuke's ear and whispered, "I love you too, my spirit detective."

Kurama slowly kissed his way back up to his detective's lips and lightly kissed him before he pulled back and said, "We need to get cleaned up detective." Kurama then glanced at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. It said, "11:46".

Kurama turned back to Yusuke, "Do you need to call your mother and tell her that you're staying the night over here?" "No," Yusuke replied sitting up as his fox crawled over to sit on the edge of the bed "She's on another of her drinking binges and probably won't be back or sober for about a week or two."

"Okay then." Kurama said as he got off of the bed, turned to face his detective, and then scooped him up into his arms. "Kurama, what are you doing? Put me down! I can walk!" Yusuke struggled in his fox's arms. "Sorry, Yusuke no can do." Kurama said as he bent his head down and kissed the tip of Yusuke's nose, causing a blush to appear across his detective's face, "You re going to be pretty sore for the next couple of days Yusuke, so whenever I can I'm going to carry you." "Fine then." Yusuke half-pouted as his fox carried him into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kurama first bathed Yusuke and then himself. Letting the warm water relax Yusuke's sore muscles would be good for him, and so he and Kurama sat in the warm water exchanging terms of endearment.

After the bath Kurama dried himself off and then Yusuke. Kurama then carefully lifted Yusuke in his arms and proceeded to walk back to his bed.

Gently Placing Yusuke on his bed, Kurama watched as his spirit detective yawned and knew that he had just seen the cutest thing in all of the three worlds. Kurama snuggled up next to Yusuke on his bed and peacefully drifted off to sleep, but of course not before saying, "Good night, I love you detective." To which he received in answer, "Good night, I love you too Fox." To that the two lovers fell asleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

Yay! That was my very first time to ever write a fanfiction or a lemon. Please review me and let me know what I need to improve on. I'm sorry if I had any quotation marks or periods out of place the thing acted funny and took them all out when I uploaded it. Bye!


End file.
